With the rapid development of the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technology, the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is facing multiple challenges. Compared with OLED, LCD has certain disadvantages in many aspects, such as thinning, curving, as well as color saturation. More and more attentions are paid to the technological research on these aspects, so that LCD can be comparable to OLED in the aforementioned performances.
With respect to the color saturation, for example, a high color saturation of LCD can be realized through adjusting the Color Filter (CF) of the liquid crystal cell, or using a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) with high color saturation, such as LED element containing red and green phosphor, or LED element containing multicolor wafer, and even LED element using quantum dots as phosphor, as the light source thereof.
The present disclosure provides a backlight module with an improved structure, so that the LCD with high color saturation, for example, the color saturation thereof is higher than 90 percent of the standard of National Television System Committee (NTSC), can be obtained.